Lost and Found
by Goki Henjin
Summary: Red is a young in training irken boy who is intrigued by his mysterious amethist eyed fellow in training soldier irken. When their paths finally cross, he discovers an unexpected truth. What will Red do? And with Zim's and Skoodge's meddling, how will it turn out? (I'm bad at summaries...). RAPR, one sided SkoodgexZim
1. Chapter 1

**"Lost and Found"**  
_An Invader Zim fanfiction_  
_Warnings: Will contain RAPR, and one sided SkoodgexZim_

Characters belong to Jhonen V.

**Chapter 1: An unexpected yet fated encounter**

Irken Academy Training grounds

Red stretched his arms as he yawned deeply. It was a calm day, with no special training or task, so he was just lazing around on the roof of Building 1. He enjoyed leisure days, nothing to worry about, with a bag of popcorn besides him. Everything was quiet and perfect… and then an explosion.

Hurried steps were heard, coming towards Red, the irken sighed. "Zim?" he turned to find the smaller alien panting heavily, with a semi worried look on his eyes.

"Oh, Red! Didn't know you were here…I…uh…how's it going?"

"You blew up something again, didn't you?" asked the taller irken, unimpressed

"No…well…yeah…BUT THE GREAT ZIM HAD IT PLANNED THAT WAY!" he shouted triumphantly "That Shoog had it coming…"

"Wait, you made Shoog mad?!" Red was now concerned, Shoog was the meanest bully in the academy, being the tallest and fatter one. The crimson eyed irken was taller than the average smeets, but Shoog was taller by a good inch. Red was sure he would surpass him, but still he preferred not to get into unnecessary trouble, he wasn't a bully target, being taller than most, a good student and socially outstanding.

"He started it! How he dare mock my amazing self!"

Red couldn't help but be amused by the little one's tenacity and lack of common sense, but whenever Zim went, a wave of trouble and destruction was sure to follow.

"ZIM YOU TINY SCUM! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" an angry howl could be heard, approaching.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING T-?!" Zim was starting to answer but Red pulled him towards him and pressed his hand over the smaller's mouth. "Shut it, or he'll kill us both, you idiot" he whispered.

As annoying as it was, he had to do something, when Shoog was mad, he would beat everyone present up just to get some steam off. Red carried Zim and ran towards the back part of the roof, where a little disheveled shack was, entered it and threw himself to the back of a tower of old cardboard boxes, pulling one over them as cover.

"I shouldn't even bother with you" whispered Red to a wide eyed Zim. "You will just go and make him mad again tomorrow; I'm sure…" he sighed, keeping his hand pressed over Zim's mouth. "Now listen to me, don't dare make a sound, or I'll help Shoog beat you up, understand?"

Zim couldn't do anything but nod slowly. The two stayed there, quiet for some minutes that seemed an eternity, until heavy steps were heard, then a loud bang of the door opening.

"ZIM! YOU LITTLE SHIT, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Shoog passed his eyes quickly over the shack, he wasn't smart enough to look under the boxes, or at least Red was betting on that. He growled as he banged the door closed and headed towards the stairs.

After a long silence, Red sighed deeply. "He's gone" he said as he released Zim, who coughed for air.

"That wasn't necessary, I could have taken him anytime!" started Zim

"Huh, if that's what you think so, you're on your own next time" scoffed Red "Wait, someone's coming again!"

Lighter footsteps made their way to the room, the door screeching open. Zim couldn't take it any longer, as he jumped out of their hiding spot "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" he shouted at the figure staring at them in surprise.

It wasn't Shoog, instead of yellow eyes, violet eyes were staring back at them, wide opened. "What are you…doing…here?" he asked, still surprised.

Author's notes:

This is an Invader Zim fanfiction about the tallest relationship when they were younger in training soldiers. In this chapter I haven't decided if they are 12 or 14, but something like that.

Will contain RAPR (Red and Purple romance) and one sided SkoodgeXZim (from Skoodge's side) if you don't like it, don't waste your valuable time on it xDU

This will be my second attempt at an IZ fanfiction , the first one being a small oneshot...very very small, also RAPR.

Not sure how long this will be, but I intend to: do it long and include ZADR or do a sequel later and include ZADR XD

I don't own Invader Zim nor its characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The following chapters will take place in the past, as a flashback, Red is reminiscing his life with Pur, I'll let you know when it ends, and I'll mark it as flashback to avoid any confusions..._

**FLASHBACK***

Red eyes met Purple's. He knew this irken, since they were born at the same moment. Red never forgot when his tube was cracked open and he received the life shock, and the first thing he saw were wide purple eyes looking back at him, those seconds were like an eternity to him, until the robot arms took them separate ways.

After a couple of years, he had met him again, in a fighting smeet tournament in which Red came out first, Purple hadn't really fought, he was there as staff member. Then, their eyes locked again when Purple had given him his trophy. The words were unnecessary, silence did all the talking. Until an emotionless "Congratulations" came from Purple's mouth.

"Thank you" had been his response, then, his manager had carried him away in excitement, for having a champion, not giving them a chance to exchange any more words.

Another couple of years later, they had had another encounter. This time, it was a piloting simulation, and different classrooms were mixed up together. Red had arrived a bit late, so when he got there, he just put on the simulation helmet and jumped in the first ship with an available seat.

"Ok pilot! I will be the commander, that better be ok with you!"

The other irken was silent for some seconds and then nodded in agreement.

The simulation started. It was a fight over planet Struss, a planet recently added to the Irken Empire. Out of nowhere, two Strussen ships appeared, firing at them.

"Ok pilot! Turn to your right 90° degrees! And fire at will!" The pilot did, taking the two ships down easily. Now 5 more ships appeared from their rear.

"Now do an upside u turn and fire the missile 1!" The pilot again did as told, and lo and behold, they got rid of the ships.

Not 5 seconds later, 10 ships made their way to them, coming from all the directions.

"Damn it! Fire missiles at each pair!"

The pilot however did not obey this command; he activated the hypervelocity and rushed upwards, the other ships following closely.

"What are you doing, pilot?!" cried Red as he held tightly to avoid losing balance.

"You'll see, my commander" replied unexpressive the pilot. He then reversed the ship backwards abruptly at high velocity, making it just in time to not get crushed by the ships, instead, making the ten ships crash. Red stared in awe, as the pilot kept doing amazing stunts to get rid of the 15 ships that just appeared. The simulation ended, and they got the highest score of all the teams.

"That was splendid" said an elite soldier as the machine turned down. "You two have a great future, I'm sure, plus, you have a good height for your age"

Red jumped down of the ship, and threw his helmet aside, he didn't look very pleased. "You! How could you do that? It was easy now because it was just a simulation, but I dare you do that in a real battle! You would have killed us both, you reckless fool!"

The pilot stepped off the ship and closed the door calmly. "I know piloting" he replied "It's not only about strategy, you need technique and audacity to pilot."

Red was annoyed by his cohort's words, he jumped at him, tackling to the floor and pulling his uniform. "You say that because you haven't been in a real battle! Admit it, you big show off!"

The other irken kicked Red off him, and stumbled to his feet "I was only doing what I had to! And it worked!" Red charged at him again, this time hitting the other's face, sending the helmet flying away, while falling over him again.

His heart stopped when he saw those violet eyes piercing right through him, this time flaring with rage. Red's expression changed to one of astonishment as he loosened the grip on Purple. "It's you" he mumbled without noticing. Purple was taken aback by his words, and now looked perplexed. They stared at each other before being pulled away by elite soldiers.

"Boys calm down! This is a simulation, for Irk's sake!" then, they were dragged from each other, as destiny dictated, apparently.

Also as fate seem to dictate, another pair of years passed before they saw each other again. Now there was a course of handling basic irken weapons. It was somewhat like a shooting gallery, the smeets entered the gallery and they had a time limit to shoot all the enemy targets as quickly as possible. Red was quite confident of his abilities and managed to shot 18 out of 20 targets. He was highly praised by his classmates since getting 15 out of 20 was a big deal. Red was on the lead, then he caught a glimpse of Purple eyes entering the gallery. The doors closed behind his back and the screen at the top showed the data:

Name: Purple

Age: 6 years

Status: In training soldier

Score: Printing…

So his name was Purple, just like his eyes, Red smiled since it was the same case with him, a smeet once laughed at him because of that and ended in the infirmary. Red didn't take lightly insults to his name, since he liked it very much. Purple was a bit long of a name, but it was interesting none the less. The screen changed after the minute

Score: 18

The smeets "Oooh"ed in surprise and cheered for the high score. Red smiled, Purple was as good as him, and the winner would be taken to a week excursion to the weapon factories, and could get to see some weapons used by invaders. Red was excited he was finally going to meet Purple, he had the intention of becoming friends since the first time, but they were in different groups, which meant different buildings, and students couldn't walk to any building freely. Everything was well guarded and followed a strict order.

Purple walked out of the room, and was surrounded by his classmates, everyone talking at the same time, Red was having a difficult time getting past them.

"Hey!" he screamed from the crowd, hoping to catch Purple's attention, but the noise was too loud, he had to get closer.

"Get off my way!" he pushed and shoved smeets here and there, until he was close enough to be heard, but the crowd was cheering him with "Purple! Purple!" all over the place. Red was going desperate, he continued shoving smeets around, until he extended his hand and touched Purple's shoulder, but still Purple was distracted talking to an irken girl, with a high pitched voice.

"Hey, Purple!...Hey! PUR!" he screamed loudly, Purple turned in surprise, as if he wasn't used to hear that nickname…or was he?

"Oh…Red, right?" he asked, paying attention to the crimson eyed irken, leaving the female irken pouting.

Red smiled since the other knew his name "We got the same score! That's cool, huh?" he was happy, finally they were having an actual conversation in 6 years.

Purple smiled. It was the first time he saw Purple smile, which made the other smile even more. Before Purple could answer, the crowd started screaming even louder than before. Both irkens turned to see the screen outside the gallery marking the following:

Name: Zim

Age: 5 years

Status: In training soldier

Score: 20/20

Red's jaw dropped in awe, it probably was the first perfect score in a while…but Zim? The tiniest smeet in class? Purple looked surprised too, and a bit disappointed. But everything was forgotten when an explosion came from the room, the smeets were now screaming in terror, running around the place. Red turned to see Purple being pulled by the girl, probably to a safe place. As he started to follow, Tenn appeared behind him "Red, this way!" she yelled, pulling Red towards the other side. Red tried to resist, but it was too late, he had lost sight of Purple and the girl.

"Great, I lost him again! Now I'll have to wait other two damn years! Seeing this is the pattern!"

"What are you saying? This place will be filled with smoke! We got to get out of here!"

"Where is Zim?" came a voice from a little smeet standing between them. Red identified him as Skoodge.

"I think he is trapped in the gallery…" he finally responded.

"I got to help him!" the small irken ran towards the smoking door, trying to tackle it in vain. Red sighed desperately as he joined Skoodge, kicking the door down.

"Thank you!" replied Skoodge disappearing in the black clouds of smoke.

"Stupid Skoodge will never make it" continued Red, as he followed Skoodge, his motivation being his anger to not being able to talk to Purple.

"Wait, Red!" Tenn screamed as they left her behind, she finally shrugged and ran for the nearest exit.

"ZIIIM WHERE ARE YOU?!" screamed Skoodge, trying his best not to breathe in a lot of smoke. A coughing sound came from nearby, Skoodge tried to reach it but fell over a wire.

"Damn this stupid thing!" screamed Zim as he tried to pull himself free from a heavy piece of metal that had fallen over his foot. "How dare you hold THE GREAT ZIM down!?"

"…Are you stupid?" asked Red appearing out of the smoke, lifting the heavy metal piece with a lot of difficulty. "You always ruin everything, I don't even know why I'm helping you!" he picked up Zim and walked towards the entrance. "Skoodge, I got him, hurry"

Skoodge stood up "Oh, you do? Ok!" They hurried out of the room and towards the exit of the building. When they were out, Red threw Zim to the floor ungracefully, and walked towards his chambers, heavily annoyed. After some hours of putting out the fire, it was announced Zim was the winner to the weapon facilities, which just made Red even more miserable, wondering why he had saved that tiny smeet.


End file.
